Love Happens
by Stardust585
Summary: Mac Taylor always believed Valentine’s Day was nothing but hype and bling. But this year he finds he wants it to be more. Will he finally get the courage to do what he should have done a long time ago? SMacked two-shot COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 Learning To See

**Love Happens**

**Summary: **Mac Taylor always believed Valentine's Day was nothing but hype and bling. But this year he finds he wants it to be more. Will he finally get the courage to do what he should have done a long time ago? SMacked two-shot

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. This is only a fan fiction story. CSI:NY and all the characters are the property of Anthony Zuiker and CBS. I'm just a fangirl who can't resist playing with their wonderful creations:-)

**A/N**: 'While You Were Sleeping' will update as planned, I just couldn't help myself with this one – Valentine's is too good an opportunity for some romance/fluff-tinged story to miss! So here it goes, I hope you'll like this!!

**A/N**** 2**: Set after the eppy 614 'Sanguine Love' – there might be some minor spoilers!

_Dedicated to b__abygurl0506 and Andorian-Ice-Princess, who could both use a little cheering up, huh, gurls;-)?_

* * *

**Chapter 1**** – Learning to See**

Mac looked at the clock on his desk and ran a hand over his fatigued eyes. It was getting really late but he didn't feel like going home. There was nothing but silence and emptiness waiting for him there. Here he could at least put his mind to a million of urgent things needing his attention. At home he was stripped of all that and forced to deal with the demons of yet another deeply disturbing case.

It was true what he had said to Keith Borgese earlier that day. He didn't understand how anyone could become so desperate for a sense of belonging or security so as to indulge in such obscenities as drinking another human's blood. He failed to see how that could bring comfort or solace to anyone. Still, there were many things in this world that he didn't understand or acknowledge. That didn't make them necessarily bad. The Christensens were obviously decent people and a loving and caring family, whatever their predilections. And in the end that was what counted – what kind of human being you were, not what you did when no one was looking, as long as it was within the boundaries of law, of course. If you didn't understand or respect that, it led you down a dark path straight into the arms of jealousy, hatred and finally crime, like it had Borgese.

Suddenly a flicker of movement caught his attention and brought him back from his silent reverie. He frowned realizing it came from Stella's office. His interest peaked, he got up and headed towards his partner's working space.

He silently made his way through the empty corridor and came to stand in the door to Stella's office. A wondering look began to form on his face as he realized he wasn't the only one still working at this ungodly hour. As he looked at his partner's silhouette framed only by her desk-light, he felt an odd sense of protectiveness and tenderness flow through him. He knew Stella had become deeply affected by the young photographer's fate and understood it was the reason why she had remained on the sidelines in this case and let him tackle the grieving parents. While she was the passionate and reactive one to his calm and cool rationale, she was equally uncomfortable with raw emotion. And this case had more than enough of it. Cases involving young women so horribly brutalized and killed had an effect on her she wouldn't admit to him, still he knew her enough to read the right motives behind her actions and he didn't push her.

He continued to look at her but she didn't see him, obviously deeply engrossed in some papers. When he looked more intently, he saw it wasn't papers she was looking at. It was photos. Photos made by Estelle Christensen, to be exact.

He found himself entranced by the play of emotions he was witnessing on Stella's face as she silently went over picture by picture. She took each one in with an intent gaze and a small frown.

"What are you still doing here?" he finally asked in a gentle tone not wanting to startle her or sound scolding.

She looked up and Mac could finally see into her eyes. He managed to catch a glimpse of frustration and anxiety in them before the look on her face turned into that of surprise.

"I could ask you the same question," she replied pasting a smile on her face. It didn't reach her eyes, though, and he wasn't fooled in the least.

They had known each other too long for him not to know when something was bothering her. She always put up a good front showing to the world that the tough-as-nails Stella Bonasera never let a case affect her beyond the professional level. Still, just as she could see through him, he also knew when she was simply making a brave face.

"Don't you know I live here?" he said lightly with a small smile as he eased himself down into the chair opposite her.

That elicited a chuckle from her. "And here I thought you've decided to earn something on the side and took a second job as the night-shift janitor."

"Think the boss would consider my application?"

"Depends. But if you really want it, I can put in a good for you."

He chuckled but when he looked back at her, that sad look was back on her face.

"She really had a great eye," she said wistfully looking at one of the photos. It was a close-up of a snow-covered bench. "It's such a waste she was killed like that, Mac. She was really talented and had a whole life before her," she said with growing anger. "I think I'll never totally understand how you can love somebody and hurt them like Borgese did. I guess love is as dangerous as it is beautiful," she shivered and Mac knew she was thinking about demons from her own past.

"Only when it's misguided and based on the wrong foundations, Stella," he found himself saying even though he had every reason in the world to agree with her. "If you find the right person, it's the most beautiful thing there is."

She looked at him like he had just grown a third eye. "Mac, is this you getting into the Valentine's Day mode or have you hit your head on the way here?"

"Valentine's Day?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's in a week. You know, the little curly boy with arrows, tacky heart-shaped cards, roses, chocolates, lots of red everywhere. Ring any bells?"

He shook his head with a chuckle. "Stell, I do know that."

"Sorry. Just wanted to be on the safe side here," she flashed him a cheeky grin. "You know, after I had to remind you about Christmas on the 23rd December, I wanted to make sure we're on the same page here."

"That was a one-time thing with Christmas," he said with mock indignation.

"I still remember the look on your face when I asked you to help me pick out the Christmas tree for the children's benefit," she teased. "I thought you were going to ask '_What_ tree?'"

"You got me then," he admitted. "And sometimes I do forget what's really important in life," he sighed. "Thankfully I've got you to remind me," he looked her in the eye, his earnest gaze displaying emotion and appreciation and Stella felt her heart do a little flip.

"Still, Valentine's is a different thing altogether," he continued, apparently not noticing the effect he had on her or the fact that she had become very quiet. "Do you really need a special day to show someone that you love them? You should do it every day. I feel like this is just another holiday devised for flower-shops and restaurants to get extra income. And the whole secret admirer thing and secrecy. Aren't you supposed to know who you love and who loves you without all this cat and mouse?"

Stella looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "The general problem, Mr. Grinch-There-Will-Be-No-Valentine's, is that the other side may not know you're in love with them. Or may be too unsure of themselves to do it any other way."

The tone in her voice made him look up at her searchingly. He got the feeling they weren't talking about anonymous people anymore. The weight of unspoken words and lost opportunities lay heavy between them. He shook his head.

"And they think an anonymous heart-shaped piece of paper will change that?" he asked in a low tone, his eyes not leaving her face and every fiber of his being intent on hearing her answer.

She held his gaze, her eyes speaking more than any words ever would. Still, they were so much more important. Because unspoken words meant distance and uncertainty. But they also gave you an escape route. An escape from facing the feelings you had been keeping safely bottled up inside. An escape from fear of rejection and loss and hurt.

She could see it in his eyes he wanted her to tell him what she really felt. But would he reciprocate her feelings? Did he feel more for her, too? He had never really given her any indication that he did.

And she couldn't just tell him. Unspoken feelings she could live with, she was a master of that, but she couldn't live without Mac at her side. His friendship meant the world to her and she didn't think she dared cross that line into something more. There was simply too much to lose and she was scared to death of botching up one of the few wonderful things her life had ever offered her. And she didn't want to get hurt or hurt him. He meant too much to her. So she would keep her mouth shut.

She broke eye contact and mustered a cheeky grin. "Well, you won't be getting your card this year, that's for sure, mister" she quipped.

She could see his eyes change. Was it disappointment? Hesitation? Or relief? She would never know because that look was quickly replaced by a small frown he gave her at her teasing.

"No secret admirers for me, huh?"

"Oh, I think there are plenty all right," she assured him trying to keep a straight face. "Just ask at the Sing Sing or Rikers. I'm sure they have lots of cards waiting for you. I just doubt there are many hearts on them."

"I guess love can be expressed in different ways, right?" he teased.

She chuckled lightly. She loved when he loosened up like that and was glad she was able to elicit such reactions from him. Back were the happy sparks in his eyes and a warmth in his expression she had missed so much ever since Claire had died. These days she saw them more and more often and it made her heart swell with even more feeling for him. She quickly averted her gaze and it wandered to the pictures still lying on her desk.

"I think she would want her father to have these," she said ruminatively.

Mac looked up at her. Her empathy and emotional perceptiveness struck a chord. Did she realize how amazing she was?

"And I think he would like to have them," he whispered looking at her intently. "Mr. Christensen called me a few hours ago asking for a meeting. I was going to see him now. How about you come with me?"

"I...no, Mac," she reluctantly turned him down. She would want nothing more than to stand by him during that meeting as she knew this would be a difficult and emotional trial for him but she also knew her place. This was above all Mr. Christensen's tragedy and he didn't need any additional spectators. "I don't think it's such a good idea. I mean, he wanted to see _you_, Mac. You've been the one who was with him and his wife through the case. It would be awkward and I don't want to intrude on somebody else's grief."

"You'd never be an intrusion, Stell," he said with an earnest expression on his face.

She gave him the tiniest smile in response, yet it spoke volumes more than all the fake smiles she had given him this evening put together. This was genuine and heart-felt.

"Thank you, Mac," she said. "But I think I'll just head home and try to get some sleep. Promise me you'll do the same after seeing Mr. Christensen," she said with concern as she donned her jacket and followed him out into the corridor.

"I'll try," he sighed though he knew even if he glued his eyelids together with super glue, he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

"You are so lying," she chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Then she stepped into the elevator. "See you tomorrow," she said before the doors closed behind her.

Mac watched her until her face disappeared entirely behind the doors. Even after that he stood there a while longer looking at the elevator with an unseeing stare and holding the folder with Estelle's pictures tightly. Then he finally turned around to get his coat from his office and call it a night, too.

**XxXxXxX**

As he walked alone through the snow-covered paths of Central Park after he had left Mr. Christensen on that bench, there was one thought that kept coming back to the forefront of Mac's mind every several steps. The short yet intense meeting had stirred other recent memories that had affected him more than he would want to admit.

He recalled the Christensens at the morgue when he showed them the body of their dead daughter. Apart from the sympathy and compassion he felt for the grieving couple, he also couldn't help but sense a pang of jealousy at their closeness and the comfort and love they offered to one another in their darkest hour. It was painful to watch them because he knew what it was like to have what they shared. It was painful because he once had it and it was taken away from him in such a cruel manner.

He had tried to cut himself off from such thoughts before, knowing that it would only bring him more torment and anguish. What he realized now was that it hadn't spared him any pain, only assured that he was still alone. Living in his cocoon didn't make him suffer any less, it only drove away everyone who would want to stay with him.

The feeling of incompletion and a need for closeness overwhelmed him. He knew there was a gaping hole in his life. What the Christensens made him realize was that there was nothing he wanted more than to finally patch it up. He was tired of shutting everyone out and coping with everything alone. He wanted back the comfort of knowing there was someone in the world who would jump into the fire or move mountains for him and for whom he would want to do the same. He missed the feeling of knowing that there was always someone else to pick you up when you were weak, to fend the demons and fears away and to stand by you no matter what you did or what you were facing.

All those years after Claire's death he had worked hard trying to convince himself and the world around that he was stronger than that. That he didn't need any of that and was fine just as he was. He had become so good at it that he believed in it himself. But it was still a lie. Looking into Stella's eyes this evening made him painfully aware of that. Those walls and barriers he had built she had been slowly prying open all these years. She was always there and had never failed him. He was only too blind to see that what he saw in the Christensens, Stella had been giving him all those years.

He had promised himself never to fall in love again but this didn't even feel like falling. What he felt for Stella was always there, he realized. He had simply ignored it and brushed it off as mere friendship. He didn't want to anymore. But wasn't it too late? Hadn't he already lost his chance? They had shared a moment that evening but she backed out. Was it because she was afraid or simply didn't feel anything more for him than just friendship?

His gaze landed on a heart-and-flower Valentine's Day display at one of the shops he was passing. He had always considered Valentine's somewhat tacky and forced just as he told Stella but she apparently didn't think so. And he had to admit she might indeed have a point. For a while he stood there fighting a battle of wills with himself. Then he put his collar up to fend off the cold and walked away, his shoulders hunched.

**XxXxXxX**

Mac felt a frown build on his face as he entered his office next morning. Danny was sitting on his couch waiting for him, which never spelt well. The younger CSI came to see him in private like that only when he was in really deep trouble. Mac could only hope he hadn't shot anybody off duty or left Lucy in a supermarket somewhere and needed police protection from Lindsay now. Steeling himself for the worst-case scenario and a headache when Danny left, Mac stepped inside.

"Hey, Mac," Danny began in a sheepish tone and Mac's suspicions seemed to be confirmed.

"Danny," he acknowledged taking off his suit jacket and putting it on the coat rack in the corner. "What is it?" he asked turning around to face the younger man again.

"I've got a serious problem," Danny began pushing a hand through his hair in obvious embarrassment.

"I figured as much," Mac sighed as he leaned himself on his desk in front of Danny and crossed his arms over his chest awaiting the worst.

"Um, Mac, you know it's Valentine's Day in a couple of days, right?" he started nervously and Mac raised his eyebrows in amazement. "And you're the only guy that's been married I know. I'm not counting my parents here. My dad's idea of romantic is turning the TV down to talk to my ma. And I don't even wanna know what Sid's idea is, so…" Danny let his voice hang in the air as he looked at Mac expectantly.

Mac remained silent, a half-smile forming on his face. "Still waiting for the question, Danny."

"Um, so I was thinking of taking Lindsay to a dinner to that fancy new restaurant uptown and I wanted to know what you think about it. I mean, isn't it too cliché or something?" he asked frustrated. "It's our first V-day as a married couple and I don't wanna blow it."

Mac sighed, an amused look on his face. "Whatever you do, I think she'll be really happy you've even remembered."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mac."

"I mean, she knows you, Danny," he said rubbing his forehead in exasperation.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess you're right," Danny had a look of relief on his face and decided to drop the subject. Then a mischievous smile appeared on his face. "So, have you gotten Stella anything already?"

Mac furrowed his eyebrows. "I…no. I mean...does she expect me to get her anything? Has she said anything to you?"

"No, no. I just assumed…"

"Then don't assume, Danny," Mac cut him off with a warning look on his face. "And now remind me, what do I pay you for?"

"To provide stimulating morning conversation?" Danny asked with a cheeky grin.

"Nice try," Mac chuckled. "Get back to work and hope I don't catch you making your 'stimulating conversation' anymore today."

Danny gave him a crooked smile and left. Mac looked after him with a shake of his head and started on the reports piled on his desk.

**XxXxXxX**

"Hey, Stell," Lindsay greeted her as Stella walked towards her working station. They had just returned from a new crime scene and had lots of evidence to process, most of it being what every CSI liked best – lots and lots of broken glass.

"Hey. You got anything off the bottles or glasses?"

"I managed to take off some fingerprints from a couple of shards," Lindsay reported. "I'm running them through AFIS now."

"If we're lucky, it's going to be the abusive boyfriend and we'll all be able to have dinner at a decent time today," Stella said with a half-smile.

"I could use some extra time tonight," Lindsay said looking hopefully at the computer screen.

"If this extra time involves you and Danny alone, I don't wanna know," Stella warned with a playful smile.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "It does but not the way you think. I have to get a new dress," she sighed. "Danny's been giving me the whole I've-got-a-secret-Valentine's-Day-gift-for-you performance the last couple of days figuring I won't find out he's taking me to dinner to Belluso's. He's been very good at hiding it but I guess he forgot I do what he does for a living."

Stella chuckled. "I didn't think Danny had such a romantic side to him."

"Neither did I, believe me," Lindsay huffed. "Never saw it coming so I wasn't prepared. I have nothing to wear since Lucy did away with my only fancy dress last week."

Stella raised her eyebrows inquisitively.

"She's discovering the world of water pastels," Lindsay explained with a sigh. "I turn around for one second and she's already in my closet playing Picasso."

Stella let out a small but sympathetic laugh.

"Anyways," Lindsay continued. "I've got to do this so that Danny won't know and today's the only day before Valentine's that his mom's taking care of Lucy till late and I could swing by a store and get it."

"You do that, Linds. I'll cover for you."

"Really?"

"Sure. Danny Messer taking you to a fancy restaurant doesn't just happen every day," Stella teased.

"Stell, I owe you big time."

"No problem. Only next time try to make Lucy interested in something less lethal, like Play-Doh maybe?"

"Wish it was that easy. But she's got a mind of her own already. Just like Danny," she huffed. Then she looked at Stella inquisitively. "So, you've got any V-day plans, Stell?"

"Um, a box of chocolate and a good movie on TV? Does that count?"

"Hate to burst your bubble, Stell, but no," Lindsay shook her head in amusement. "I thought you'd be going out to dinner with Mac."

Stella shot her an amazed look. "A Valentine's Day romantic dinner? Are we talking about the same Mac here?"

"I guess you're right," Lindsay was obviously disappointed. "Still…"

"I see you're finished with that," Stella cut her off snatching an evidence bag with a shell they've collected. "I'll get this to ballistics and see what we've got. I'll see you later," and with that she took her leave. She didn't feel like elaborating on her relationship with Mac right now and didn't think she'd endure many of Lindsay's questions.

Still, as she passed by his office, she chanced a glance in his direction. He was deeply engrossed in some papers, totally unaware of anything else. She had to involuntarily smile looking at his handsome face bent down over his work. His devotion and commitment were one of the things that made her admire him so much yet this time she found herself wishing he would for once leave that hard-working inhibited persona for just a while, look up and finally see her. Standing there and waiting for him. Always waiting.

**XxXxXxX**

Mac heard a knock on his glass door and looked up to see Sheldon stand on the threshold with an unsure look on his face.

"If you're gonna ask me about what to get your girlfriend for Valentine's or if I got Stella anything, I swear I'll fire you."

Hawkes stopped in his tracks and looked at him with a small frown and a half-smile.

"I just brought you the results for the Branby case you wanted but if that's a bad moment…"

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a bit on edge today," Mac huffed. "Show me what you've got."

"Here it is," Sheldon handed him a manila folder with the preliminary report for their newest case. "I'm off to the morgue next to see what Sid's come up with."

Mac leafed through the report and frowned. "There shouldn't be any trace materials like this here, Sheldon. This might be something. I want you to run an extended search to confirm this now. And I'll come down to autopsy myself."

"Sure thing. I'm on it, Mac," Sheldon nodded and left but when he was already outside, he suddenly turned around on his foot and poked his head back into Mac's office.

"So, what _did_ you get Stella?" he smiled mischievously.

"Get out of here, Sheldon," Mac chuckled.

**XxXxXxX**

"Ah, I see Sheldon won't make it?" Sid asked seeing Mac come into the morgue.

"He got detained," Mac said with a half-smile.

"His boss giving him a hard time?"

"Something like that," Mac looked up at the quirky ME who was eyeing him with an inscrutable look on his face.

"What is it, Sid?" Mac sighed feeling he would have been better off just leaving it be. With Sid it was always dangerous to delve into matters other than strictly business. You never knew what you were going to find out.

"I was just wondering if that ruminative look on our fearless leader's face has something to do with getting a Valentine's Day gift for a certain detective."

"Why does everyone keep asking me if I got Stella anything for Valentine's?" Mac asked with exasperation and ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you kidding?" the older man gave him an incredulous look. "Haven't you been together for practically ten years now, Mac? After you came back from Greece, we all thought you'd finally ask her out at least."

Mac blushed a little.

"Of course I came after her to Greece. We're friends, Sid. That's what we do."

"Gee, I'd like to have a friend who flies half the world to help me without even blinking an eye," Sid said with a meaningful grin.

Mac gave him an exasperated look.

"We're _good_ friends. There's nothing more, Sid," he said with maybe too much emphasis.

"Dammit, there goes my twenty bucks," Sid said under his breath.

Mac arched his eyebrows at him.

"Please don't tell me you've got a pool going on."

"It wasn't me who started it. But it's gotten a life of its own by now, I'll tell you. Half the lab is betting you take her to a romantic dinner somewhere expensive. Though there was one mention of you riding a white horse, I think, or…"

"Remind me again, why are we even having this conversation?" Mac was quick to stop him from further elaborating on the subject.

"Suit yourself," Sid threw his hands protectively in front of him. "About the vic, you'll want to see the wounds on his back first…"

And he was back into his professional mode, for which Mac was more than grateful. Though his words did give him food for thought. So that was why everyone was pestering him about Valentine's this year so much.

When he came back to his office, he tried to focus on his reports but found he couldn't. He threw his pen over his papers in a gesture of frustration and turned his chair around. As he stared out the window onto Broadway, he couldn't get Stella out of his mind. The team had just assumed that it was the most natural thing in the world that he would get Stella something for Valentine's – the official holiday of all people in love. Did they notice something he hadn't noticed himself? But how would Stella react? Would she welcome it? Or treat it as a joke? His insecurity stopped him from getting into that shop yesterday but the guys sure got him thinking again. Combined with yesterday's events and the effect the Christensen case had on him, he found he was indeed building up some courage to do what he had failed to do for so long.

He had been friends and partners with Stella for so long it sometimes really did feel like they were a couple. They were always there for each other, shared their deepest secrets and most painful memories, understood each other without words. It went without saying that their friendship had long surpassed the barriers and confines of mere companionship. What he felt for Stella was much deeper and bigger. He had tried to quell these emotions and get behind the safety of his armour but once he realized it, there was no going back. He tried to look at her only as a friend and partner but the more he tried, the less it worked. And now he found he didn't want to anymore. It was time he finally got his act together and did something about it. A small smile appeared on his face.

He grabbed his phone and started dialling.

tbc.

* * *

**A/N: ****So, the guys did get Mac thinking, huh? What do you think he's up to? You'll get the answer next Sunday, i.e. on Valentine's Day, of course!**

**Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter – do let me know in a review! Your opinions and thoughts are always greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2 Done Waiting

**Love Happens**

**Summary: **Mac Taylor always believed Valentine's Day was nothing but hype and bling. But this year he finds he wants it to be more. Will he finally get the courage to do what he should have done a long time ago? SMacked two-shot

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This is only a fan fiction story. CSI:NY and all the characters are the property of Anthony Zuiker and CBS. I'm just a fangirl who can't resist playing with their wonderful creations:-)

**A/N: It's ****almost the 14****th**** where I'm from so as promised, here's the second part;-) Hope you'll enjoy it!**

The first chapter focused on Mac, so this one has Stella in the centre. Also, for the sake of this story, V-Day is not on Sunday this year in my New York;-)

_A happy V-Day to all of you!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – ****Done Waiting**

"What the…" Stella found herself mutter as she entered her office on the 14th February to find a heart-shaped card lying on her desk and an opulent bouquet of red roses placed next to it.

She sniffed at the roses – they had a beautiful sweet smell that erased the stern expression from her face immediately. Still a tad leery, though, she proceeded to open the card. As she looked at the text inside, a smile lit up her face. Then she sobered up and looked up and around the lab suspiciously. Nothing caught her attention, though. Everybody was just going about their business and no one seemed to take any notice of her.

She shook her head, grabbed the card and headed for the working stations. She wasn't a CSI for nothing – the anonymous sender wouldn't remain so for long.

**XxXxXxX**

"Hey, Stell, what's up?" Lindsay asked as she came into the lab and saw the older woman sigh with exasperation over a microscope and then give a red heart-shaped card a frustrated shove along the working table. "A V-Day crime of passion already this early in the morning?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"Oh, there will be a crime of passion alright when I find the sender," Stella quipped with a half-smile as she turned around to face the younger CSI. "I come into the office this morning and I find this invitation card and a bouquet of roses waiting for me. Anonymous, of course."

"It sounds to me like you won't be spending today in front of the TV after all. You've got yourself a secret admirer," she playfully nudged Stella in the side.

Stella gave her a tight-lipped expression.

"Unfortunately, secret is the right word," she sighed. "I've fumed it and did the whole ID procedure on it but nothing. After an hour's work I still have no idea who the sender is."

"Please don't tell me you've ran a Valentine's Day Card for fingerprints and DNA."

"Of course I did," Stella said ignoring Lindsay's incredulous tone. "But this guy's good. The card is pristine. No trace of anything. And it's a typical model so no way of tracking him by the producer or anything."

"May I have a look?" Lindsay reached out her hand for the heart-shaped piece of paper and had to keep herself from smiling as she saw the card carefully placed in an evidence bag. The job did make you kinda obsessive about certain things. Then she looked at the text and frowned.

_Empire State Building, 14__th__ February, 9 pm_

"Well, he sure has a way with words," she said with a half-smile. "Still, he wants you to meet him at the _Empire State Building_!" Lindsay exclaimed and earned several raised eyebrows from a couple of lab techs working nearby.

"I'm not going, Lindsay."

"But that is the most romantic thing I've ever heard!"

Stella crossed her arms over her chest. "I've had my fair share of secret admirers and other wackos. And after Drew Bedford…"

"Come on, Stell. Who would ever bother with not leaving any fingerprints or other traces on a V-Day card? This can only be someone from the lab who knows his way around our procedures, which means he's either a cute shy detective or a lab geek."

"Linds, this could be practically anyone who knows I'm a CSI. And that's not exactly top secret information, you know."

Lindsay wouldn't be swayed, though. "Stell, you can always carry your piece with you."

"Gee, that's the most romantic thing _I_'ve ever heard," Stella deadpanned.

"Come on, Stell. A million girls would kill to get such a V-Day invitation."

Stella looked at her quizzically. "Interesting choice of words, Linds."

Lindsay shrugged unfazed. "They'd kill or die for it, believe me. This guy's obviously gone through a lot of trouble for you. You're going to leave him out in the cold?"

"What I'm gonna do is nail him," Stella said with determination and made a threatening swish with the card and jumped of the stool she was sitting on, directing her steps towards the computer room.

**XxXxXxX**

"So, I hear you've got a secret admirer?" Mac asked with a half-smile as he came by Stella's office.

"Go away," she said with embarrassment and hid her face in her hands. "Is nothing private in this lab anymore?"

"I don't think so," Mac eased himself into the chair opposite her, an amused smile tugging at his lips. "I thought you liked the whole idea?"

"Oh, come on, Mac," she rolled her eyes. "After Frankie and Drew Bedford you can't expect me to accept this," she motioned at the card lying on her desk.

He sighed. "Ran it through CODIS and AFIS?"

"Yup," she acknowledged and he had to smile at her disappointed expression. "Nothing. It's pristine. But then so was Bedford."

"Stell, I guess it's understandable that you're suspicious but it's only an innocent card. It's not like he's asking you to jump on a parachute with him. And you can always take your gun with you," he added teasingly.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Is the 'date gun' a cop thing or are you and Lindsay using the same gag writer?"

Mac chuckled but then looked at her earnestly. "Stell, I've told you once that we're similar this way. I do understand your reservations more than most and I know you've had bad experiences but I still think you should do it."

She raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her hands over her chest. "Why?"

Honestly, she was disappointed that he was pushing her so much into doing this. She thought he would be at least a bit jealous or disappointed but instead he was pushing her in the arms of another man? This could only mean two things. Either he had something to do with this or he really didn't feel anything beyond friendship for her.

"Because you should give yourself another chance. Take a risk. Who knows, maybe you'll finally find that right guy who will love and appreciate you like you deserve?"

She looked at him skeptically. "And this coming from Mr. Valentine's-Is-For-Wimps-And-Restaurateurs?"

He shrugged. "I just think you should enjoy yourself if you have the opportunity. If it happens to be on Valentine's Day, so be it," he replied with a half-smile and stood up.

"And what will you be doing?"

"Me? Lots of work to do," he said waving a manila file folder he was holding. "Have to review this for tomorrow's court. Besides, I didn't get any invitations from secret admirers."

"Gee, I wonder why," she quipped.

He shook his head and was gone with a "See you, Stell."

As she looked after him, she couldn't help but feel confused. Her gut told her that he knew more than he was letting on but on the other hand, he was the last person she would suspect of playing games with her. They knew each other too long for that. This realization left her disappointed because she knew she wanted this secret person to be Mac and no one else. But she realized she was also tired of putting her life on hold for him. He clearly didn't want their friendship to expand into something bigger or he would have made his move long ago. He did date Rose and Peyton and so she knew he was over his commitment issues. That led to one conclusion. He simply didn't feel for her like she did for him. They would forever remain friends and nothing more. She had convinced herself she was satisfied with that before Greece, she could do it again now. And there was some cute romantic guy who _was_ interested in her waiting for her at the Empire State this evening. The perfect opportunity to prove to herself she could get over Mac.

**XxXxXxX**

The day passed by quickly and by the time Stella was ready to call it a day, she had talked herself into going without further doubts. Donning her jacket, she chanced a glance in the direction of Mac's office and frowned. He was sitting at his desk, once again deeply engrossed in paperwork. She couldn't help herself and went to his office.

"Hey," she said pasting a smile on her face.

He looked up at her and flashed her a smile of his own. "Hey. Calling it a night?"

"Yeah."

"A bit early for you," he observed looking at his watch. "Unless you've decided to go on your mysterious date after all."

She looked at him. "I have," she sighed. "You were right, you know. I think I'm ready to try again. Take a chance, right?" she added looking him straight in the eye, still hopelessly expecting him to jump up, take her by the arms and tell her he didn't want her to go out with anyone but him. But he only gave her one of those warm smiles of his and nodded his head.

"I'm happy for you, Stell. Have a nice time," he said.

"Thanks," she said curtly and made to leave but his voice stopped her at the threshold and made her turn around, her heart inadvertently starting to beat faster.

"And remember, if you need me, I'm always a phone call away, ok?"

She nodded her head with a small smile and left. Mac waited until she disappeared in the elevator, then jumped out of his chair, grabbed his jacket and quickly headed for the stairs.

**XxXxXxX**

With a firm resolution to banish Mac Taylor from her thoughts once and for all, Stella dived into her wardrobe deciding she would indeed have one hell of a fun time. After some struggle with the hangers she finally managed to fish the dress she was looking for from the back of the wardrobe. She didn't want to go over the top for some unknown guy yet she also wanted to make an impression. And this dress would do the trick. She looked at it ruminatively, thinking that she had bought it with a special occasion in mind. An occasion that never really came. _Damn you, Mac_, she cursed her thick-headed partner inwardly and proceeded to put the dress on.

It was a body-conscious strapless piece almost reaching her knees with strategically placed cutouts on the sides for maximum impact. She knew the emerald colour of the material set off her eyes and dark-blonde curls enough so she only applied a bit of make-up. A dark green smudge here, a black line there, a touch of peach-coloured lipstick and she was done. A matching clutch and a pair of black stilettos later, she was ready to go. She gave herself one last look in the mirror and tried to smile at her reflection, convincing herself she was going to have a great evening. When that didn't work, she turned around with a sigh, donned her cloak and headed out the door.

When she stepped out of the cab at 350 Fifth Avenue, she took a moment to take the magnificent form of the Empire State Building in. Its pencil-shaped silhouette stood out impressively against the surrounding buildings and the wintry evening sky. She had to smile to herself at the beautiful sight unraveling before her eyes. She had always liked the Empire State with its clean soaring lines of stone columns reaching high up into the sky as far as the eye could see and the fabulous rough-cut stonework. Firmly cemented in the history of the city that never slept, it was also one of the undisputed centres of the contemporary modern metropolis. It had lost nothing of its beauty and magic throughout the decades.

A sudden gust of cold wind made her shiver and shook her out of her little reverie. She quickly stepped inside the building, the magnificent Art Deco main lobby welcoming her with dignified silence. It was practically abandoned save for the solitary clerk at the reception desk, a safety guard and a concierge. When the latter spotted her, he quickly came up to her.

"Miss Bonasera?" he asked and Stella only nodded her head in amazement. He smiled at her and continued. "I'm Anthony and I have the pleasure of being your guide for a while tonight before the right person steps in," and winked at her and motioned towards the elevators.

She followed him into the high speed elevator, which took them to the 86th floor and one of the Empire State's most famous spots, the glass-enclosed observation deck offering a spectacular view of Manhattan.

When she stepped out of the elevator, she was met by complete stillness. She looked around but there was nothing and no one there. The concierge Anthony had disappeared from view and she found she was all alone. Anger and disappointment started to boil inside her when she heard her cell buzz to life. She fished it out of her clutch and gave it a confused look as she read the caller ID.

"Mac?" she asked incredulously. "This is not the best time…"

"Look around," came the reply and she thought she didn't hear him right. She did turn around, though.

Sure enough, there he was standing a couple of feet away. When she looked in his direction, he made his way to her with a sheepish smile on his face. He was wearing her personal favourite black pinstripe suit, a navy blue shirt and a matching tie. He looked really handsome and Stella found it increasingly hard to focus on anything else other than his blue eyes boring into hers and his handsome frame now standing inches away.

"What's going on here, Mac?" she finally managed to get her voice back.

"I told you I was a phone call away," he said with a small smile.

"Mac Taylor, if you don't tell me what's going on here right now…" she began in a threatening tone.

"I'm glad you decided to take a chance, Stell," he said earnestly. "Because I'm finally ready to take a chance, too. But only with you."

She was speechless. No words would come out of her mouth. This wasn't the end of surprises for that evening, though. He took her by the hand and led her around the corner. There was a table set for two with a spectacular view onto evening midtown Manhattan. Anthony was waiting for them with a bottle of wine in his hands.

"Mac…I…how did you do all this?" she asked bewildered as she allowed herself to be led further towards the table. They sat down, Anthony serving them the first course and then discreetly removing himself from view. "I didn't know you could just close the Observatory for a private dinner?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You can't," he flashed her a self-satisfied glance. "But let's just say you're not the only one who has a friend who has a friend at the right place and office."

She shook her head, still fighting with her confusion. "Have you ever considered a career in acting, Mac?" she asked teasingly. "You really got me fooled today, you know."

He gave her a half-smile. "I had to keep it a secret in case you'd turn me down. It's much harder to escape from here."

"Yeah, especially since I left my portable parachute in my other dress," she deadpanned but then was serious again. She reached a hand over the table and laced her fingers with his. It felt really good and as he looked her in the eye with an intense longing she had never seen in them before, she felt her pulse quicken instantly. Oh, the instant effect he had on her. "I would never turn you down, Mac."

Instead of answering, he reached out over the table and grazed his lips against hers in a butterfly of a kiss. He felt a surge of emotions he hadn't felt since Claire flow through him and it made a pleasant warmth spread through his entire body. As he pulled back and she slowly opened her eyes, their gazes met and in that brief instant more was conveyed between them than could ever be in mere words. Then Stella's gaze wandered downwards and landed on the plate before her.

"If you tell me you did this by yourself, too, I think I'll fall off my chair," she teased looking at the amazingly prepared course.

"I do want you to live through this evening, you know. So no, I didn't cook this," he said with a half-smile.

"And is there anything you can cook that wouldn't kill me?"

"Water?" he asked tentatively and she laughed.

She could feel him loosen up and soon they were engaged in telling each other their various culinary experiences. The meal passed all too quickly and when they were enjoying a glass of post-dinner champagne, she looked at him searchingly over the table. She found herself enthralled by this new, different side of Mac Taylor she was privileged to be on this evening. She was no longer on the side of partner and best friend, who worked with him and watched from the sidelines as he fell in love, dated, got married. Now she was on that side herself. His chosen one. She was allowed to blush, hold his hand in hers and let her heart flutter with excitement in her chest as he gave her those intense, passion-filled looks. And let herself be kissed. An idea popped into her head and she looked up at him.

"Dance?" she asked.

Mac looked around in confusion but as his gaze landed on her he knew he would never be able to say no. So he stood up and offered her his hand. She took it with a small smile and soon enough found herself pleasantly ensconced in his embrace, her cheek resting on his shoulder. She could smell the light scent of his cologne, which combined with his closeness made her heart beat faster again.

As they swayed in silence, they both relished the closeness and touch of the other. The magic of their surroundings added to the serene yet intense atmosphere of the moment and Stella felt she wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world. Right now or ever again. Suddenly she felt him smile against her hair.

"What is it?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'm glad you've relinquished the gun idea," he said with a smirk.

"What makes you think I have?" she asked flashing him a playful grin.

"Um," he looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I can't imagine where you'd put a gun on you in this dress."

"Wanna me to expand your imagination a bit?" she asked teasingly leaning in a bit further into him. She was rewarded with a small blush that crept up over his face.

"Believe me, my imagination is already on overload just looking at you in this dress," he countered after a moment and it was her turn to blush. "You are ravishing," he said seriously looking her in the eye with that hint of insecurity still lurking there that drew her to him even more.

She gently cupped his face with her hands and brought his lips to hers placing a warm kiss on them.

"Thank you," she smiled when she pulled back. "You don't look bad yourself," she whispered into his ear and felt his warm breath on her skin as he chuckled lightly against her neck.

After a few more moments, Stella stopped and pulled away from him slightly. He frowned looking at the concerned expression on his face.

"Have I stepped on your toe?" he asked.

She smiled. "Even if you had, I don't think I'd notice."

"Then what is it, Stella?"

"Why now, Mac?" she asked with furrowed eyebrows. "Not that I'm not thrilled and honoured by what you've done here for me but I thought you believed Valentine's was all silly and commercialized?"

"I did," he sighed. "But then it just happened, I guess."

"What happened, Mac?"

He locked his eyes with her. What he read in them made him sure of his next words.

"Love," he said simply. "I love you, Stella. I think you've known that longer than I did. I'm sorry for being so thick-headed and not seeing it sooner. I will totally understand if you…"

He was suddenly silenced when her lips crushed his with fiery passion. When she finally pulled away, they were both breathless.

"Had to stop the coming round of self-deprecating," she said with a cheeky smile. "Mac, I love you, too," she said seriously. "And this is the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you."

He placed a kiss on her waiting lips and he felt her smile against him.

"You know, I've got to confess it was the guys who got me thinking about this. So I guess part of the credit goes to them," he admitted.

"So the pool hoax did work," she muttered.

He looked at her in amazement. "So there was no real pool?"

"Nope," she gave him a cheeky grin. "I had to do something about your thick head and the boys were more than willing to comply."

"Stella Bonasera, have you ever considered a career in organized crime?" he asked shaking his head.

"Not yet but if you make me wait like this ever again, I may just have to start. And then you'd better watch your back."

He chuckled and pulled her back into his embrace. "You'll never have to wait for me again, I promise."

And as they looked out onto the breath-taking panorama of New York sprawling before them, each snugly secured in the other's embrace, they both knew they were done waiting. Forever.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: So that's it! I really hope I haven't fluffed you to death**** and that you liked my take on V-Day SMacked! Do let me know:-) **

Also, I did research the Empire State but if I got something wrong, I apologize in advance!


End file.
